matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forteresse de Valois
The Forteresse de Valois is a castle located on the coast of France. It is owned by Jonathon Killian. History Early History A few centuries after its presumed construction, the Forteresse de Valois came under the ownership of Jonathon Killian, who either purchased the castle or inherited it from his family. After Killian took posession of it, the Forteresse de Valois was updated in some ways that make it seem more modern, such as installing a garage. In addition, Killian also added traps around the castle, including a pair of antechambers with burning oil and microwave emitters. The only known more archaic trap that Killian had was a shark pit with a guillotine. When Majestic-12, the "billionaires club" Killian belonged to, began initiating a plan to start a new Cold War, they also started a bounty hunt on those who could stop them, and arranged it so that a targets' heads would need to be brought to and examined at the Forteresse de Valois by Monsieur Delacroix. Scarecrow Jim and Joe Drabyak visited the castle when they apparently brought the heads of two targets for examination. When Delacroix determined that both heads were fake, he subjected them both to some of Killian's traps, the microwave emitters being used on Jim while Joe was burned by the oil trap. Later, Killian trapped another member of M-12, along with some of his staff, in the shark pit because of his dislike for his fellow billionaire. Though Killian hoped he would fall victim to the sharks, he was disappointed that Member No. 5 instead chose to behead himself on the guillotine. He then proceeded to his office to engage in a telconference with the others members of M-12 to discuss their plan. Over the course of several hours, some bounty hunters brought the heads of some of the targets to Forteresse de Valois to claim the bounties. In the course of their investigation into the bounty hunt, Shane Schofield, Elizabeth Gant and the Black Knight decided to infiltrate the Forteresse de Valois in the hopes of uncovering what the hunt was all about. While Schofield (one of the targets of the hunt) and Gant disguised themselves, they and Knight entered the castle and presented Delacroix with three heads that they had taken from IG-88. Killian, watching the pair on his security cameras and seeing through their disguises, invited Schofield and Gant to freshen up. After leading them through his garage, Killian revealed he knew of their deception, just as the Executive Solutions troops he had hired as his own guards and bounty hunters spotted them. Schofield and Gant fled from the castle in one of Killian's own cars, pursued by the members of Ex-Sol and the Skorpions. After a highly destructive chase, Knight and Gant were captured and brought back to the Forteresse de Valois, where Killian had them imprisoned in the shark pit. After Gant was beheaded by one of Killian's associates, Cal Noonan, Knight managed to escape underwater. After Schofield, Knight and Rufus foiled both Majestic-12's plan and Killian's own extra step, they were captured by Wade Brandeis and his Delta team, who brought them back to Forteress de Valois. Imprisoned in the shark pit, Killian ordered their deaths, but a surprise attack from Mother resulted in them getting loose and fighting back against Brandeis' team and Ex-Sol. Schofield and Knight went after Killian, each narrowly avoiding being killed in the ante-chamber traps, and killing many of Killian's forces. Schofield finally confronted Killian in his office, and threw himself and Killian out of the high window, but Schofield was saved at the last second by Knight. After retrieving Mother and Rufus, the four of them left Forteresse de Valois. Facilities Shark Pit . Garage . Trap Hall . Trivia . Category:Locations Category:Scarecrow